


Fanmeet

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, fan hyun, fluffy fluff fluff, pornstar gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is about the meet the man of his (wet) dreams.</p><p>*Rated M because of the theme (adult films and such) and horrible, horrible jokes. Nothing really happens between the couple. So you could probably read it.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmeet

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. How I tried to make the adult film industry fluffy.
> 
> It was only a matter of time before I took up this trope. It is a tried and true one of the fandom.
> 
> And it was all inspired by this: http://imgur.com/AFrBECm  
> And Augyust's (who drew it) cute little story about how a fan saved up for two months to meet his favorite film star. I was drawn in by the excited smile on Woohyun's face in it.

"How did you get into the industry?"

Sunggyu sighed. His story was a bland one, as old as male prostitution itself. He had fallen into some hard times and major debt. He needed money fast, and he needed a consistent flow of it. And sex was something that always sold.

But they didn't want that answer. They wanted intrigue.

He shrugged. "I knew a guy," he answered. If you can call responding to an classified ad online as ‘knowing’ someone. "He said that he needed a model to practice his photography with. And I had some time to spare." And he had an empty pocket. He had thought that he'd only do one or two photo sessions with the up-and-coming photographer. What he didn't expect was to become the photographer's muse and the photographer to go from practicing his art to selling it.

"Who was the guy?"

Sunggyu gritted his teeth for a second before pulling it into a smile. "Kim Myungsoo," he replied and tried not to cringe at the fake gasp the interview gave in response. Kim Myungsoo, unlike Sunggyu, was able to pull out of the adult industry quite quickly and even if he still did nudes, they were considered "high art" and not "pornography." Whereas Sunggyu was trapped and labeled. It wasn't like he wanted to become a "real" actor/model. He just wanted to be a normal person. A normal person with a normal job. But the money was too good to pass up and he _might've_ become addicted to the fame. He had become quite popular and had a loyal following. Job offers were constantly rolling in, more than he had time to do. Saying "Sorry, I'm busy," felt good on his tongue, especially when he had been turned down himself many times before. So Sunggyu was trapped and needed to escape, but he didn't entirely want to.

"Why do you think you've become such a _hot_ item recently?" the interviewer asked in a thick voice, pronouncing the 'hot' with a slight growl. Sunggyu laughed. The porn industry was terribly cliche.

The porn star shifted in his seat as he was thinking of the answer. This was one he had been grappling with too. He wasn't conventionally handsome, nor was he particularly good at his job (and he knew some people who were _very_ good at it). But he had this unexplainable charisma, which he was now required to put into words. He dragged a finger over his lips as he thought. "I think," he began. "It's because I'm attainable. I'm the guy who you might run into on the streets or the grocery store. I'm the guy next door."

"So are you saying that you're easy?" the interview suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"NO!" Sunggyu quickly denied with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm just saying that rather than being a fantasy…I'm real."

"Oh, you're _real_ , alright," she retorted, biting her lip as she looked him up and down. Sunggyu was _really_ beginning to dislike the fact that he agreed to do a BTS interview about the recent video. He should have known it was going to end up like this.

 _What is that even supposed to mean_?

* * *

 

"He's real! He's really real!" Woohyun exclaimed, clutching the magazines and pass closer to his chest. He had just entered through the doors of a grungy looking convention center. And to be honest, he couldn't believe that he was actually standing amongst a sea of creepy-looking middle-aged men and women with perverted smiles on their faces. And the smile on his own face was so innocent and so full of glee, more fitting for a kid in a candy store rather than an adult at a porn convention…or maybe it was. Because to him, his idol was as sweet as candy (in fact, that might've been the title of his most recent photoshoot with the chocolate syrup and cherries and sprinkles and…). Woohyun slapped himself and wiped some drool off from his face. It wasn't time for such thoughts. He could/will do that on his private time. But right now his idol was just hundreds of feet away from him (but closer than Woohyun had ever been to him…in reality). The star was barely visible, but Woohyun could recognize that flaming orange mop of hair anywhere.

"G-" he began to shout, but immediately covered his mouth. _Stupid impulses_. His idol had no idea who he was and no one else was randomly shouting his name. Woohyun dropped his hand down to his heart. It was beating fast from all the excitement. He then took in a deep breath, trying to slow it down. "He's just a person. Just like you. Just calm the f**k down."

"Oh, you dropped this…hey, would you look at that? I guess your pass worked a little earlier.”

Woohyun raised his head and blinked once, twice, thrice. _How did he…he was just over there_?! The breath was caught in his throat. Right in front of him was his idol. “Gyugyu?” Woohyun mumbled as he accepted the pass with two hands. He saw the man flinch. Woohyun cleared his throat and tried again. “Gyugyu-ssi? GyuGyu-nim? Gyugyu-op…”

“Please,” the other interrupted. “Please call me Sunggyu.” It almost sounded like he was begging.

“But…” Woohyun looked down at the pass that read “Gyugyu meet and greet.” He glanced at the magazines, all of which had “Gyugyu” in big, bold letters. He then looked back up at the porn star with a face of genuine confusion.

“Ah, th-that’s,” Sunggyu stuttered. True, Gyugyu was his ‘stage’ name, but he didn’t mean that he liked it.  He had received that name when he used to take a more…passive role, and when his cheeks were rounder. But now he was older and his cheeks were slightly slimmer and he was definitely _way_ more active than he used to be. But the name didn’t change with him. “Nevermind,” he tried to dismiss the matter.

“You smell like apples.”

Sunggyu snapped his head up, seeing the other in a daze, completely (porn)starstruck. “Ah, thanks,” Sunggyu responded, not really knowing where that comment came from (and looking at the fan, he himself didn’t even seem to register that he had said it). “I’m just going to the bathroom,” now Sunggyu really wasn’t aware of what he was saying. He grimaced but then smiled. “I guess I’ll see you at the fanmeet.”

“Don’t fall in!”

Woohyun slapped himself in the face again after waving goodbye at Gyugyu. “Don’t fall in…idiot,” he grumbled. He sighed heavily. Woohyun had been dreaming of that moment, when he would first meet Kim Sunggyu. Not only had he put a lot of thought into this moment (he had a brilliant opening line to use), but also a lot of money. He had to buy the ticket for the convention, then the exclusive “meet and greet” pass (with the selca option), and he also had to update his GyuGyu collection (buying the latest magazines) so that he didn’t appear to be just a casual fan. It had ripped two months’ pay away from his pocket. Sadly porn was an expensive hobby.

However, Sunggyu had caught him off-guard and unprepared. And the smoothest line Woohyun’s slow brain could come up with was “don’t fall in.” And his chances with impressing the pornstar just fell to 0%.

* * *

 

Sunggyu was sitting on the toilet inside a stall, his head in his hands. This was his first convention and first fanmeet, and quite possibly his last. His fans didn’t seem to get the notion of “you can look but can’t touch.” And his former co-stars were a bit too cozy with him for his liking, greeting him with kisses and groping hugs. Then they would tease him for growing embarrassed because they had done much more in front of a camera. But Sunggyu had tried his best to compartmentalize his professional life from his personal life. But in this industry, given the intimacy, the lines were slightly blurred for some. _Just because they’ve seen me naked, doesn’t mean that we’re close_ …

And now he was hiding from it all in the bathroom stall, waiting for his manager to barge in and tear him away…and desperately hoping that no one would try to get frisky in the stalls next to him (he had heard rumors of such activities happening at these things). He needed just a little space, just a little room to breathe, before returning to the swarm of fans awaiting him.

Okay, so just a small (or large) part of him was anxious. This was the first time he’d have to interact with so many people, and people who had expectations of him, just like the fan he met a bit earlier. What if he didn’t meet them?

Sunggyu let out a groan, but was surprised to hear it echo through the bathroom. _Wait_ … _that wasn’t an echo_ …he heard the door of the stall next to him slam shut.

“I’m such an idiot,” that voice sounded familiar, ingrained in his recent memory. “Don’t fall in…he probably thinks I’m a weirdo.”

Curious, Sunggyu stood up on the toilet seat, carefully placing his feet on the rim. His head peeked over the top of his stall and into the next. He saw the fan from earlier, sitting now like he just had been, his small head buried in his hands. Sunggyu couldn’t fight back the smile forming on his face.

“What am I? My mom? That’s something she would say,” the fan continued to lament, his fingers running through his long hair. And at this Sunggyu couldn’t fight back his laughter from coming out.

And Woohyun had heard it. “What? What? What?” Woohyun’s head snapped up as he watched the pornstar fall backwards.

*Plop*

“Pbft,” Woohyun snorted and soon after burst into laughter. “Did you just fall in?”

“No,” a small voice came from the other side of the wall, but the sound of water splashing betrayed him. “Can…can you help me? I’m stuck.”

“But I thought that you didn’t fall in?” Woohyun argued.

“Really? Are you _really_ going to do this right now?” Sunggyu yelled.

Woohyun continued to chuckle as he got up from his seat. “Okay, just unlock the door,” he said and unlocked his own. He left and stood in front of the other stall, slightly excited for a chance to redeem himself. After hearing the other stumbling about in the stall, Woohyun heard the metallic click. He pushed open the door and once again crumbled into laughter. Sunggyu had one foot in the toilet and the other on the floor.

“Don’t laugh,” Sunggyu growled through gritted teeth, glaring at his fan. “And shut the door.”

Woohyun’s laughter stopped. He had thought about the two of them being shut in a bathroom stall together before, many times, but it was nothing like this. Not with toilet water coating the floor and with Kim Sunggyu looking frightened out of his mind…But yet, he could feel Sunggyu’s breaths beating against his back and the general warmness from another body being so close to his. He locked the door and slowly turned towards the other, coming face to face with the man of his (wet) dreams.

“I just need some leverage,” Sunggyu explained. Then he brought his hands up until they hovered over Woohyun’s shoulders. “Can I?” he asked for permission to touch the other.

“Yea,” Woohyun answered quietly. He held onto Sunggyu’s elbows as the other tried to push off his shoulders. He heard Sunggyu grunting softly, sounds that were so familiar to Woohyun for all the wrong reasons. The star shifted and struggled to get his foot out, and the pressure on Woohyun’s shoulders grew heavier. Fingernails cut into his skin. Their bodies getting gradually closer and closer. “It’s not working,” Woohyun announced after clearing his throat (it was getting hard to breathe all of the sudden). His eyes were trained on the drenched leg, still lodged in the toilet. “Maybe if I pull it out,” he mused as he began to bend down towards the foot. But before he reached into the toilet, he looked up at the other with a worried expression. “You…you didn’t go, did you?”

“No, it’s clean,” Sunggyu nodded towards the water.

Woohyun furrowed his brows in confusion. “Then what were you doing in here?” He shook his head. “Forget that I asked,” he mumbled, plunging his hands into the water and grabbing at Sunggyu’s ankle.

The fan tugged at his ankle a few times, but he was giving it his all, trying his best. And yet Sunggyu was just standing there with his foot twisted into the toilet’s drain. Guilt washed over.

“I just had to escape,” he suddenly confessed to his fan. Woohyun stopped tugging and craned his next back towards the other. “I’m nervous. It’s my first time coming to one of these things.”

Woohyun grinned. “I know. Me too,” he admitted and returned to the tugging.

“Really?!” Sunggyu exclaimed in surprised. He had seen the fan with an armful of merchandise and a huge smile on his face. It seemed like he was regular at these sort of things. “But I thought…”

“Oh! Got it!” Woohyun shouted as he pulled the foot out with a hard pull. But the pull had him falling backwards, right into Sunggyu and pushing Sunggyu back until he hit the wall of the stall.

“Omph!” the grunt blew past the shell of Woohyun’s ear, causing him to tense up. He could feel the other’s chest heaving against his back. Unconsciously, Woohyun leaned back more, pressing Sunggyu closer to the wall. Then fingertips began dragging up Woohyun’s arms until hands firmly gripped his forearms. And Sunggyu peeled the fan away from him. “Thank you,” his voice was strained.

Woohyun rubbed the back of his neck as his other hand reached for the lock. “It was no problem,” he dismissed. “I’m glad I could help,” Woohyun turned around and flashed him that wide smile that he had when Sunggyu first saw him. And that’s when the star remembered, all of those magazines, the pass, they were all his.

“Did you come here just for me?”

“N-no!” Woohyun stammered. He quickly turned back around and fumbled with the lock. His ears were quickly reddening. Then he finally got the stall door open. He craned his neck back to Sunggyu with a determined frown on his face. “I just really _really_ like porn!” he exclaimed and casually walked/ran out of the bathroom stall.

_Why is everybody at this thing so weird?_

* * *

 

Luckily, Sunggyu was able to return to his manager without drawing too much attention to his wet, clinging pants (it would’ve been impossible to have gone completely unnoticed. This was a place with several beady, wandering eyes). And with another stroke of luck, manager had an extra pair of pants. “Number one rule for working in this industry: always bring an extra pair of pants,” Howon stated, pulling the jeans out of a bag. He handed them over to Sunggyu. “Normally people need a change of pants for another reason but…you’re a weird one.”

“If you breathe a word about this to anyone,” Sunggyu threatened as he put on the jeans.

Howon immediately threw his hands up into the air. “I’m not the one that you should be threatening. My reputation is at stake as much as yours. It’s _that_ fan you should be worried about.”

Sunggyu snorted and shook his head. “I don’t think that you need to worry about him.”

“Why?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “I just have a feeling.”

“Whatever the feeling, hold onto it. It’s go time,” Howon announced pointing at his watch. “Come on, Gyugyu. It’s time to shine.”

Sunggyu’s throat tightened, blocking the choice words that he wanted to throw back at his manager. Howon laughed, seeing his client become nervous, but he was used to it. Sunggyu was the type who needed more encouragement and a slightly rougher push, and so that’s what Howon was doing: pushing Sunggyu back onto the main floor. He lead the star to a table, covered in a cheap, black table cloth, filled with provocative pictures of Gyugyu, which Sunggyu couldn’t even look at (can you autograph things while closing your eyes? He was going to try). But more disturbing than the photos was the long line of fans, waiting for him, several of them were clutching onto those special passes that allowed them to take a selca with him. Sunggyu swallowed hard. Every time he was in front of the camera was nothing. He mainly just worked off of his instincts and adrenaline. But that was nothing compared to this. He didn’t have the option of second or third takes, nor the option to pull out of the production entirely. This was it. This was going to be his real performance.

And he didn’t do too badly. Sure some of the people smelled bad, were sweaty, got too close for his comfort, and leered at him. But they seemed to be happy with Gyugyu, and lavished him with praise (which always felt nice). And soon the smile on his face was genuine and he was having fun. He was exchanging friendly banter with the fans, responding to their sleazy words with some of his own. Even though his hand was slightly cramping and his cheeks were growing sore, seeing the joyful (and just a bit disturbing) expressions on his fans’ faces, young and mostly old (and male) gave Gyugyu the strength and energy to continue.

Yet among his pervertedly grinning fans, there was one frowning face. Woohyun looked down at the magazines in his hands. He was half-tempted to just forget about all of this. He had already made a horrible impression on the other. He was covered in toilet water. And suddenly his brilliant opening line (“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together”) didn’t sound so brilliant after hearing several other fans say it.

And yet he was still waiting in line among the sweaty forty year-olds (and one grandmother), still in a place he’d rather not be, because in spite of all of that, his beloved Gyugyu was still right there. He had been waiting for this moment for months. He had worked overtime at the restaurant, washing dishes and mopping the floors, just so he could pay for the tickets, the magazines, and maybe some videos slipped into his shopping cart too. But after all of that,  if he would skip out on it now, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. Because, to him, Gyugyu wasn’t just a pornstar.

And Woohyun just hoped that the fabled “third time’s a charm” held true.

“Oh, it’s my biggest fan!” Or not. Woohyun’s frown deepened as he approached the table and a smug Sunggyu. The star stood up from the table. “You bought the selca pass, right?”

“Eung,” Woohyun growled, frown still etched on his face.

“What’s wrong? Still embarrassed?” Sunggyu asked looking all too pleased with himself. He walked around the table and next to Woohyun. He put his hand on the fan’s shoulder, who was now hanging his head. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people like me. Look!” he stated, gesturing at the crowd in front of them.

Woohyun slowly lifted his head and saw what Sunggyu wanted him to see, and it made his stomach churn. In front of him, there was a sweaty, round middle-aged man with thick glasses. His armpits were soaked, the wet stain spreading to his chest. But even more disturbing than the pitstains was what the man did next: licking his chapped lips like a starving wolf with his eyes fixed on Gyugyu. Woohyun pulled his gaze away from the man and back up to Sunggyu, who was nodding. His heart sank. To Sunggyu, Woohyun was just a fan, one of them. Just another porn obsessed man with pitstains (he was nervous, okay? He couldn’t help sweating). _My god…is this how he sees me?_ Woohyun then shook his head. Why did he expect anything different? Woohyun walked to the ‘x’ on the floor, designated for the selca to be taken. “Let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled.

“Okay,” the star spoke quietly following the fan. He then put his arm around Woohyun’s shoulder bringing him closer. Woohyun turned to see the other gesturing at him to smile and pointing to the camera. “Smile!”  Sunggyu exhorted. Woohyun was scarcely able to turn back towards the camera before the flash went off. And by the time he rubbed away the spots from his burning eyes (what kind of flash was that anyway? It was too strong), Woohyun opened his eyes again only to see Sunggyu sitting at the table again. “You can get it from over there later,” the star said pointing at a table with a printer. “Now do you want anything signed?”

Woohyun looked down at the twisted, glossy magazine in his hand. “Yea,” Woohyun responded. He approached the table and handed over the rolled magazine. “Here.”

“Name?” Sunggyu asked, unfurling the magazine.

“Woohyun.”

Sunggyu didn’t even look up. He only nodded as he quickly wrote on the cover. Then after he finished, he handed the magazine back. “Well, Woohyun-ah, here you go,” the star said with a cheeky grin. Woohyun felt the corners of his own mouth pick up. But then Sunggyu looked past him to the next person in line. The moment was gone. “Now who’s next?” Sunggyu called out, and the star’s manager was pulling Woohyun away from the table.

“B-but,” he stammered. His unspoken plea went unheard. Woohyun craned his neck back, looking at Gyugyu who was now signing a DVD and speaking animatedly with a ahjumma fan. _Gone. Gone. Gone_ , was all he could think. He winced and hung his head. But there was one thing he still had: the note from Sunggyu written on the magazine. Anxious, Woohyun unfurled it and read:

**Woohyunnie,**

**You smell like a toilet. Thank you for earlier.**

**XXXX,**

**Sunggyu**

“F**K.”

* * *

 

“F**k yea,” Sunggyu cheered in a voice too happy for such foul language, but he couldn’t contain himself. Howon finally let him leave the stuffy convention center. Now there was no more mingling, no more of being blasted with nude photos, and no more of that strange and putrid smell that he felt like was coating his throat. He was free. And he was normal for now. And to celebrate being a normal person again, Sunggyu was going to ride the subway home.

But as soon as he stepped onto the train, the star realized that he hadn’t left the convention entirely behind. Sitting in the corner of the train was Woohyun, looking depressed with his head resting on the window. Sunggyu gritted his teeth, pressing him tongue against his teeth. He was feeling frustrated all of the sudden. No one coming back from a porn convention should ever look that sad, especially after meeting their favorite. Before he registered it himself, Sunggyu slid into the seat next to Woohyun. “Hey.”

Woohyun jolted upwards. “What are you doing here?” he stammered.

Sunggyu shrugged coolly, “Going home. Can’t I?”

“But on the subway?” Woohyun asked, his eyes were darting around, looking for anyone else who’d caught sight of the star.

“Doesn’t matter.” Sunggyu leaned closer to the other and spoke in a hushed tone, “I’m not the type of star that you want to acknowledge in public.”

“O-oh,” Woohyun sunk down in his seat as the realization sunk in.

“Yah,” Sunggyu elbowed the other in the side. His eyes were narrowed on the other. “You look disappointed. Are you sad that your idol didn’t meet your expectations?”

“No,” Woohyun answered, shaking his head, which was bowed towards his lap. He twiddled his thumbs and sighed. “You did. You met all of them.”

“Hm?” Sunggyu was dumbfounded. Judging by his fan’s behavior, Woohyun was displeased and possibly unsatisfied with something that he did. But apparently that was far from the truth.

Woohyun glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye. “Have you ever watched a celebrity and thought, ‘Hey! We would be good friends, if we met in real life’?”

“Yea,” Sunggyu drawled out and looked at the other curiously. “But I do porn,” he mouthed the last words, too afraid to speak it in public. “You thought this while watching a video or looking at my photos, or…”

“Nevermind. Forget that I said anything,” Woohyun grumbled, turning to look out the window. Sunggyu could see the other getting red from embarrassment again. _He’s being serious_.

Sunggyu shifted his body so he could look at the other better. And Woohyun started to feel like he was being pinned against the side of the train. He moved down the seat until his arm was side was flush against the wall. “Do,” he heard the star begin the question. “Do you really think that about me?” Woohyun faced the other again and nodded slightly. “From what?”

“The articles.”

Sunggyu snorted, “No one reads those.”

“I did,” Now Woohyun was beginning to grow defiant. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other. “I don’t care if you don’t believe it. It’s the truth!” Maybe in the end, he was wrong about Sunggyu; maybe he was a jerk. But then again Woohyun was the idiot who tried to innocently pick up a porn star at a fanmeet as if it was an ordinary circumstance.

For Woohyun it had all started years back when he’d come out to his friend, Dongwoo. Then on the next day, Dongwoo gifted him with a porn magazine with one of Gyugyu’s first photoshoots. “This is tame. This is good starter material,” he insisted. And Woohyun could only laugh. Starter? How did Dongwoo think that Woohyun discovered that he was gay? But it did end up being starter material. It was a start of a long fall, and one of the worst falls of them all…he fell in love.

But it didn’t happen all at once. It began slowly. At first, Woohyun was intrigued. This model somehow managed to look old and young at the same time. Wondering what this model’s age was, Woohyun read the interview attached in the spread. And it made him laugh, because yes it was cheesy and terribly cliché, but he also liked Gyugyu’s sense of humor. The model didn’t take himself too seriously, he was honest, and it was refreshing. Soon, Woohyun began searching out Gyugyu’s videos. His favorite parts of them were  Gyugyu’s unrestrained expressions. They were priceless. Every flinch that he had at incredibly stiff lines or awkward positions. The not-at-all subtle eyerolls and sighs. The way he grudgingly would say his own lines, like he’d rather not say anything at all. It really was a good thing that Gyugyu didn’t want to pursue acting as a career because a blow-up doll might’ve played some of his roles better (or at least look happier doing it). And that’s why Woohyun liked him. Gyugyu wasn’t the typical adult film star, assuming a persona, but a normal person. Woohyun was able to look past Gyugyu and see Sunggyu.

Yet, even though Sunggyu looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but on set, he still did his best and put out a good product. And although he wasn’t the biggest fan of the industry, he only had nice things to say about the costars and the staff and treated them with respect.

In short, there wasn’t anything that Woohyun didn’t like about him…until right now.

“Okay then,” Sunggyu challenged the other in an amused tone. “What do you know about me?”

“Well,” Woohyun began. “I thought you _were_ nice, but I’m not too sure anymore.” That comment made Sunggyu laugh, and it softened Woohyun’s mood. “You’re witty. Smart. Kind…”

“Handsome,” Sunggyu interjected.

Woohyun sputtered into a laugh. “Sunggyu-ssi,” he called to the other cheekily. “If I cared about looks, I’d be a fan of Yeollie. With those long legs and round eyes…” His voice drifted off as he recalled the one photospread of Yeollie in nothing but large palm leaves, strategically placed right over…

“Yah!” Sunggyu yelled, shoving the other and causing Woohyun’s head to hit against the train’s wall. “I’m right here,” he muttered with a pout.

Woohyun chuckled while rubbing his head. Sunggyu was so petty, getting worked up over such a little thing. But why did Woohyun just find it cute. “There’s something else,” Woohyun spoke carefully. Sunggyu cocked an eyebrow. The fan then leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed tone, “And even though you're a…you know…you see different from the rest. In your videos, you never went all the way. You know, the pene…”

“Alright alright! I got it!” Sunggyu exclaimed, his loud voice masking over Woohyun’s. His hand clamped tightly around the fan’s mouth that was still trying to speak. “We’re in public,” he reminded the other in an angry whisper; and he was only met with Woohyun’s crescent shaped smiling eyes as a response. Sighing heavily, Sunggyu removed the hand from the fan’s mouth and watched it as he placed it on his thigh. He tightened it into a fist. “How did you know?”

“You don’t need to be a film expert to notice that,” Woohyun chirped proudly after seeing the other grow red instead of him. “It never showed it actually happening, and the angles were a bit weird.” He watched Sunggyu nod along with what he was saying. Woohyun smirked. The tables had turned and now it was time for him to press the other. “But why didn’t you?

“It’s stupid,” Sunggyu muttered. After taking in a deep breath, he confessed, “Somehow I think that if I don’t do that, then I’m not a complete sell-out.” He then scoffed. “But I am. I already sell my body, so it shouldn’t really matter but…”

“No, it does,” Woohyun cut him off. “Especially if it makes a difference to you, it matters.”

Sunggyu lifted his head and faced the man next to him. Woohyun looked determined to convince Sunggyu of his sincerity with just his expression. It was disarming. “Also…” Sunggyu unconsciously began confessing again, but at second thought, he held back. “Aish forget it.”

Woohyun nudged the other. “No. Tell me. What is it?” he encouraged.

Sunggyu glaced over at his fan. Something about his grin and the way he was feigning innocence made Sunggyu think that Woohyun understood him a little too well. “You already know. I don’t want to say it,” he dismissed.

“But I don’t know,” Woohyun insisted, trying to fight back his knowing grin. “Sunggyu-ssi, what were you going to say?”

Sunggyu laughed at the other trying so hard to pry him open. The star shook his head and relented, “It,” he gestured in the air, trying to represent what he meant. “Should mean something, a lot. It’s not really something I take lightly.”

“You want to do it with someone you love?”

“Shut up!” Sunggyu grumbled, shoving away the teasing man. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away. “You already knew it.”

“But it was just a guess before,” Woohyun said. Then the grin widened on his face. “Now I know.”

Fortunately for Sunggyu, he was able to escape this embarrassing situation. A kindly voice just announced his stop, and he can leave his confusing/intriguing/aggravating/somewhat cute fan behind. He quickly stood up and gathered his belongings.

“Why are you getting off?” Woohyun asked, confused.

“This is my stop,” the star responded plainly, already heading towards the train’s doors.

But unfortunately, Woohyun followed his footsteps like a little duckling. “This is _my_ stop,” he commented and followed Sunggyu off of the train, up the stairs to the surface, and down the street.

And after having this little duck of a fan follow his tail for a few feet, Sunggyu turned around and confronted him, “Where are you going?”

Woohyun pointed to a tall building just a few meters down. “To my apartment,” he replied. “I’m not some sasaeng.” He pouted and brushed past the star.

Sunggyu shook his head in disbelief and jogged to catch up with the other. When he did, he pointed over to another tall building, right across the street from Woohyun’s apartment. “That’s mine,” he stated.

Woohyun paused. They had arrived at their apartments. He looked at his building and then to Sunggyu’s. “Really?”

“Really.”

And Woohyun realized that he’d just wasted two months pay to meet a man that he probably would have eventually run into if he’d been patient. Meeting Sunggyu at the local bar would have be way more romantic and normal then what had actually happened…and less embarrassing too.

And Sunggyu had a realization of his own. For Woohyun, Sunggyu really was the person that he could run into on the streets and in the grocery store. He literally was the boy next door. And Woohyun was his.

“Woohyun-ssi, do you want to hang out sometime?” Sunggyu blurted out as he watched the other kick at the ground with his feet.

Woohyun’s expression took a 180, going from depressed to ecstatic. “How about now?” he suggested. “I’ve haven’t had dinner yet, have you?”

Sunggyu smiled warmly. “I haven’t either.”

“Great!” Woohyun chirped, but then suddenly became all too aware of how he still smelled like a toilet (and had a bag full of porn). “Ah…just let me go get ready.”

* * *

 

By the time Woohyun was showered/changed/cologne-d/spiffy-ed up, Sunggyu was drifting into sleep on the bench and not many of the restaurants were going to be open for much longer. So they decided to go to the Pojangmacha just down the street, the owners of which knew them very well (adding salt to Woohyun’s wound). But it ended up being a better choice because the atmosphere was more comfortable, and once some alcohol was coursing through their blood, their mouths were freer too. The two talked about everything, including Sunggyu’s lament for a wasted college degree and his recent addiction to name brand clothing that he could finally afford. And Woohyun told him of his dreams of opening his own restaurant (maybe after a Pojangmacha until he had enough for a permanent establishment) and his insistence that he’d be better at Sunggyu’s job than Sunggyu.

“Really?” Sunggyu scoffed. “I’d like to see.”

Woohyun smiled cheekily. The other had fallen into his trap. “Later,” he retorted. “When we’re both alone, where it’s more private.”

And even in spite of Woohyun’s words that tended to be more cliché than a poorly written porn, Sunggyu enjoyed himself and the other’s company. He was sad to see it end. While they were walking back home, he was about to ask Woohyun if they could do this again, when he realized that the fan was leaning in for a kiss.  “Woah!” Sunggyu explained, jumping back as if he was being attacked. “What are you doing?”

Woohyun chuckled. Sunggyu looked like a frightened little mouse. “What are _you_ doing?” he turned the question back around.

“We don’t really know each other,” Sunggyu argued. Woohyun looked at him smugly. “Okay so I don’t know you,” Sunggyu amended.

“Wah!” Woohyun shouted dramatically. “Who’d think that a porn star would be such a prude?”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow, challenging the other. “Do you really think saying something like that would improve your chances with me?”

Woohyun dismissed that comment and thrust his hands into his pockets, searching for something. “What if I pay you?” he suggested, pulling out  100 won.  “This for just one kiss.” He extended the silver coin to Sunggyu.

And the star stared at the coin, and then the man as if he was out of his mind. “I’m an adult film star, not a prostitute. And especially not for that little,” he retorted and pushed the hand away.

“Please?” Woohyun begged, pouting. “Just one.” Sunggyu shook his head and began heading back to his apartment. “Come on, you actually _like_ me,” Woohyun called after him.

Sunggyu spun on his heels to face the other. “I never said…” Sunggyu swallowed the rest of his words. Woohyun’s lips were pressed against his cheek, and he could feel the cool metal of the coin being pressed into his palm.

Woohyun pulled away, grinning more broadly then he had all day at the sight of the other. “Good night, Sunggyu-ssi,” he bid the star and walked across the street to his home. That was the best thing he’d spent money on all day.

* * *

 

 “Woohyun-ah! Look!”

It was 3 months later and Sunggyu was bursting into Woohyun’s apartment. And it was okay; Woohyun had given him the code to his place weeks ago to do just that. The star walked up to Woohyun who had been playing with his phone on the couch. He dropped a large packet of papers on the younger’s stomach, taking the air out of Woohyun’s lungs.

Woohyun sat up straight, allowing Sunggyu to sit next to him. “Wah! A stack of papers! What I’ve always wanted” he exclaimed in fake joy.  He began to flip through it. “Did you write a book? It’s not very interesting,” he teased.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “No, it’s my contract.” Woohyun looked over at the other, confused as to why he’d just been handed something so important. “It’s expired.”

“Huh?”

The former porn star’s smile widened at Woohyun’s disbelief. “I’m done,” he reiterated.

“What? Really?” Woohyun excitedly shifted in his seat. But then he cleared his throat and straightened his face. “You didn’t have to…”

“But I did,” Sunggyu cut him off, and Woohyun averted his gaze. “You follow me around more than Howon, even though you’re banned from the shoots. And the last time I had a costar…” Woohyun immediately snapped his gaze back to the elder, looking hurt. Sunggyu chewed on his lip, biting back the rest of his words. The week after he met Woohyun and after having met-up with him a few more times, Sunggyu had asked Howon to stop accepting films offers. He was only going to do photoshoots until his contract ran out. And just once, when he and Woohyun were still teetering on the edge of being friends and being in a relationship, he had done a photoshoot with another male star, a younger and very handsome one. Sunggyu couldn’t forget the hurt look on Woohyun’s face when he had told him. And Woohyun wouldn’t let him forget. He made Sunggyu pay for several of his meals and things by guilting the star with that. But one good thing came from the shoot (other than the paycheck), they officially became boyfriends that night.

“Okay, so I didn’t like it,” Woohyun confessed. “But you didn’t have to quit for me.”

“I didn’t,” Sunggyu refuted. “I got the job at the PR firm.”

“Really?!” Woohyun cheered. His boyfriend nodded. Woohyun lunged forward and gave him a hug. “That’s great,” he said, squeezing the other tightly. He then pulled away. “We should celebrate!” As Woohyun was about to get up to whip up something in the kitchen, he felt a tug on his wrist, pulling him back down into his seat.

“I think I know how,” Sunggyu said in a low voice. He crawled over to Woohyun’s side of the couch, pinning the younger underneath him. He brought their mouths together into a long kiss. Sunggyu’s hand traveled down Woohyun’s body, letting the other know exactly what he wanted.

“Finally,” Woohyun whispered as the other pulled away for air. His hands were rubbing the elder’s arms. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?”

Because in spite of Sunggyu’s occupation, he was a prude. Their relationship moved slowly, but steadily. Just three weeks ago, Sunggyu began allowing him to hold his hand in public (which was understandable but still frustrating). And the elder finally stopped flinching at Woohyun’s petnames for him and started using some of his own for Woohyun. But this, this Woohyun had been yearning for longer than he wanted to admit. But Sunggyu said that he shouldn’t. As long as he had his job, he couldn’t be entirely Woohyun’s. He had fans, and they had expectations of him. But now those expectations were going to burn away along with the contract that Woohyun would throw into the fire later (but for now he had more pressing things to attend to).

“I’ve been waiting too,” Sunggyu admitted. “But now,” he spoke and planted a short kiss on Woohyun’s lips. “I’m all yours.” He pulled himself up, resting his weight on his elbows on both sides of his boyfriend. Something glimmering fell out from behind his collar. It was the 100 won coin that Woohyun had given him months earlier, now attached to a leather cord tied loosely around Sunggyu’s neck. The sight of it warmed Woohyun’s heart.

Woohyun reached for the coin and rubbed it between his fingers. “Gyugyu’s finally mine,” he muttered absent mindedly.

Sunggyu made a disgusted noise and got up from the couch. “ _And_ you just ruined the mood,” he grumbled as he walked away.

“Wait. No!” Woohyun lamented, reaching fruitlessly for the other. He flipped over on the couch, resting his chin on the headrest. “Gyu-hyung, I take it back. Hyung, please,” he begged as he watched Sunggyu walk into his bedroom probably to take a nap like he sometimes did. Woohyun whimpered when his boyfriend disappeared from his sight.

But then Sunggyu peeked his head around the door. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked as he began stripping off his too large hoodie.

“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am eternally embarrassed that I wrote this. I'm an Irish-American Catholic girl and have a huge shame-complex. My parents would be so disappointed. They didn't send me to good schools for this!
> 
> TBH I know NOTHING about this sort of stuff. And I hope it doesn't show.
> 
> I'm sorry for fretting here...I just hoped you liked it.


End file.
